


Festive Brownies

by ximon00



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I also rlly love Jeongcheol, I rlly love brownies, M/M, They cook brownies, Valentine's Day, cooking au, ur welcome sofia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximon00/pseuds/ximon00
Summary: Valentine´s Day au in which Yoon Jeonghan has the idea to cook brownies with Choi Seungcheol to celebrate a happy day.





	Festive Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :))
> 
> So, i wrote this Valentine´s Day themed one-shot for the lovely @fairyoons (on twt), love you boo.
> 
> As you all can see, i rlly am craving brownies rn.
> 
> Btw i use Cheol because I'm too lazy to type the full name so excuse me for that. Also no one try to come at me for the cooking okay, i don´t cook, i suck at it, i tried my best :)
> 
> Happy Valentine´s Day to all you sad carats out there and i hope you enjoy this sweet fluffly Jeongcheol lil fic.
> 
> -@hakjunnie on twt mates plz follow me thanks

Sunlight streamed through the window, painting the room in bright colors. Cheol slowly opened his eyes, lazily raising himself to a sitting position. He looked around and found the love of his life sprawled next to him on the white bed, covered in sheets. Smiling, he threw the covers back, disturbing a still-asleep Jeonghan. He rose as well, eyes half closed, hair wild, and drool streaming down his chin. He grumbled in anger as Cheol burst out laughing. Jeonghan lazily fixed his hair and dried his drool away with the back of his hand. Once Jeonghan was wide awake, Cheol rested a hand on his boyfriend´s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Cheol closed his eyes as he neared Jeonghan´s lips, but felt a pair of hands push him away. Confused and wide eyed, he silently demanded an explanation from Jeonghan.

“You haven´t brushed your teeth”, Jeonghan replied as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Cheol rose and followed Jeonghan, grumpy about the kiss. He found Jeonghan brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. Cheol waited calmly as Jeonghan brushed his hair and cleaned his face as well. After a few minutes, once Jeonghan was finished, Cheol stepped into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around him. Cheol turned his head in order to kiss Jeonghan once again. Jeonghan sighed and brushed Cheol off.

“Come on, it´s Valentine´s Day”, Cheol groaned, “I want to kiss you”.

“After you clean your teeth you might do so”. Jeonghan retorted, walking out of the room.

Cheol reluctantly moved toward the sink, grabbed his toothbrush and rapidly brushed his teeth. Rushing out of the bathroom, he went in search of his boyfriend. He found Jeonghan by the kitchen counter, leaning against the cold stone. He had a roguish look to him, and Cheol saw a teasing smile starting to form across his face. Cheol quickly closed the space between them until he was standing in front of Jeonghan.

“Can I kiss you now?” Cheol asked, never taking his eyes off Jeonghan´s lips.

Jeonghan nodded slightly, a blush spreading throughout his face. Cheol grabbed him by the waist and smashed their mouths together, engulfing both in a warm heat. Cheol deepened the kiss until he could taste the mint on Jeonghan´s mouth. Lips on lips, tongues on tongues, bodies on bodies, they kissed for a long while, time becoming irrelevant in the space that both created for themselves. Cheol felt Jeonghan smile against his mouth, which in turn made him grin. 

Eventually they pulled apart, both heaving in need for air. Jeonghan buried his face in Cheol´s shoulder and giggled against his neck. Cheol hugged him tight, one hand grazing Jeonghan´s smooth hair. 

“Happy Valentine´s Day”, Cheol muttered against Jeonghan´s head. 

Jeonghan pulled back with a sly smile and walked off back into their room.

“Hey, wait!”, Cheol rushed after him, “Aren´t you going to say it back?”

“Not until we finish doing what I planned for today”, Jeonghan answered as he dug in their closet in search of clothes to change into.

“And what is that?” 

“We are baking Valentine´s brownies together!” Jeonghan exclaimed happily as he pulled his pajamas off and his clothes on.

“What´s the difference from normal brownies?” Cheol asked, changing as well into casual clothes.

“These ones are festive…and cut in heart shapes”.

Cheol smiled in disbelief as he followed Jeonghan out of the apartment and down the hall.

“And we are getting the ingredients, I suppose?” 

Jeonghan nodded as they continued their long way down the stairs. Once they went out into the street, Jeonghan pulled Cheol close and rested his head against his side. Together, they walked into the closest supermarket, never separating from each other. They smiled at all the couples and kids walking on the street around them, and everyone smiled back at them. Both boys were happy as they felt the breeze blow lightly on their bodies and the Sun´s rays warm their backs. Blue skies overhead, they grinned wide at the the beautiful day before them.

Cheol´s and Jeonghan´s stomachs grumbled more than twenty times in only five minutes, annoying everyone around them, which made them stop in front of a small cafeteria. They each got juice bottles and sandwiches, and they ate their food while walking the rest of the way to the supermarket. 

The supermarket was busy, full of life. People were rushing about, buying all sorts of things and foods. Cheol grabbed a cart and rolled it towards the food aisles. He let Jeonghan hop onto the back part of the cart. Cheol pushed the car all around the market, an excited Jeonghan shouting in glee while grabbing onto the railings. Cheol stopped the car in the baking area, where Jeonghan hopped off and went in search of flour for their festive brownies. A few minutes later, Jeonghan came back sprinting, holding a bag of flour in one hand and a package of heart shape cutters in the other. He dropped the things in the cart and started pulling on it, dragging Cheol along to their next stop, which happened to be the candy aisle, where they got lots of chocolate for the pastries. On and on they went, grabbing ingredients out of shelves, until they had all they needed for their brownies. They hurriedly payed for the food and rushed the whole way back home, plastic bags bouncing full of groceries in their hands.

Cheol opened the apartment door and held it open for Jeonghan, who walked rapidly to the kitchen counter and set the things on top. Cheol took the ingredients from the bags while Jeonghan pulled out a crumpled note from his pants´pocket.

“What´s that?” asked Cheol.

“Well the recipe, obviously”. Cheol tasted sarcasm in each of Jeonghan´s words, which made him chuckle.

They set out to work, each boy measuring the amounts of the ingredients and dropping them off into a bowl. They hummed melodies and sang songs while backing their brownies. A few times Cheol set out a pair of off-key high notes, which made Jeonghan burst into a fit of laughter. Jeonghan set the mixture in a baking tray and put it in the preheated oven. They set a timer for 30 minutes and sat in a couch facing the tv. 

“Are you still not going to wish me a Happy Valentine´s Day?” Cheol teased.

“Nope”, Jeonghan insisted, “not until the brownies are finished”.

“You are a really persistent little shit”.

“A persistent little shit who you love a lot”, Jeonghan smiled wide.

Cheol let out a chuckle and pulled Jeonghan close. They lay on the couch together, arms around each other, cheeks against warm clothes, bodies pressed closely for a long time, giggling and laughing until the timer sounded.  
Jeonghan stood hurriedly and rushed toward the oven. He took out the tray with cooking gauntlets and set it on a table. They waited excitedly for the pastries to cool down, and then they took a heart shape cutter each. They pressed the cutters to the soft mass of their baking good, resulting in enough heart shaped brownies to fill their still-hungry stomachs. They placed them on a plate and sat admiring the results of their hard work for a few minutes.

They ate until no brownie remained on the plate, only some crumbles giving away the delicious pastry that it held not minutes ago. Jeonghan stood up and walked slowly toward where Cheol was sat. He placed one arm around Cheol´s chest and with his free arm he grabbed hold of his jaw. Jeeonghan turned Cheol´s face toward him and pressed both of their mouths together. They let themselves indulge in a sweet, long kiss, full of warmth. Once they pulled away, Jeonghan rested his chin on Cheol´s shoulder and whispered softly into his ear 

“Happy Valentine´s Day, my love”.


End file.
